Nathaniel
Nathaniel is een van de studenten die naar het Amoris college gaat. Hij is de voorzitter van de studenten raad en is Amber's oudere broer. Over Nathaniel is een erg aardige jongen en is de voorzitter van de studentenraad. Hij onthuld in hoofdstuk 3 toen jouw Zoetje de bloemen in het studentenlokaal zette in plaats van de Ficus boom dat hij allergisch is voor Pollen. Nathaniel leerde het bespelen van het drumstel tijdens het school concert/ Debora's verhaal. Hij had het niet eerder kunnen doen omdat zijn ouders dachten dat het leren van dat hem af zou leiden van zijn leer plichten. Hij wist daar voor nog niet hoe je een instrument moest bespelen. Geschiedenis Toen hij klein was was hij eigenlijk de bad-boy type, en de redenen voor zijn drastische verandering in persoonlijkheid zijn nog steeds onbekend. Hij had vroeger Amber gepest, waardoor er een te kort kwam in het vetrouwen tussen Nathaniel en zijn ouders, vooral zijn vader. Uiterlijk Hij heeft kort golvend-achtig blond haar en goude ogen. Hij draagt een witte blouse met gouden knoopjes, sommige zijn niet vast gemaakt aan de onderkant van het shirt, een lucht blauwe stropdas, en een licht bruine gekleurde broek. In het zakje van zijn shirt, draagt hij altijd een rood en groene pen. Hij heeft altijd een klembord in zijn rechter hand. Alhoewel, in hoofdstuk 9, krijg je de gelegenheid om Nathaniel in zijn badkleding op het strand te zien. Zijn zwempak is een simpel licht blauw broekje met donker blauwe bloemen print met wat witte details aan de rechter en linker zijde. In hoofdstuk 11, draagt Nathaniel een school uniform voor de oriëntatie loop. Hij draagt een witte jas met zwart grijze details, zoals rondom zijn boven arm, schouder, capuchoun. zakken, en rondom de rits. Hij draagt een donker grijze joggingbroek met witte strepen lang zijnbenen en donker grijze plekken. De aanpassings strepen op zijn broek zijn wit met donker grijze aglets. Allebei zijn handen zitten in zijn zakken van z'n jas. In hoofdstuk 15, toen Debora jouw Zoetje haar verhaal verteld, kan je Nathaniel zien in een licht grijze polo shirt met kleine witte knopen. De mouwen stoppen net boven de ellebogen en is dik getrimd met wit. Daar over, draagt hij een blauw argyle sweater vest. De onderkant van de best is dik getrimd met witte stof. De nek van de vest is een V-vorm en wit getrimd. Hij draagt een simpel donkerblauwe spijkerbroek en draagt een rol in zijn rechter hand. Persoonlijkheid Nathaniel is erg betrouwbaar en makkelijk om mee om te gaan. Hij kan soms wat onzeker zijn, maar is over het algemeen erg zelfverzekerd. Hij vind meiden leuk die serieus zijn. Hij houdt van katten en heeft een grote hekel aan Castiel. Hij kan als gespannen beschreven worden, ook al kan hij ook erg lief en leuk zijn. Hij kan soms wat geirriteerd zijn vanwege zijn leven thuis en vind het fijner om tot laat op school te blijven om te werken of naar zijn buurt gaan om de straat katten te voeren, ondanks dat het hem soms in de problemen brengt. Terwijl je met hem praat, wees niet onbeleefd of onaangenaam, maar wees ook niet te makkelijk en te relaxt. Hij wilt iemand die serieus is, redelijk, lief, en professioneel. Nathaniel houdt van lezen, vooral misdaadromans. Nathaniel heeft een geweldig geheugen (vergeleken met Lysander), zo herinnerde hij Melody's verjaardig in hoofdstuk 7. Nathaniel kan erg defensief zijn over zijn familie, zelfs al zijn ze niet de beste mensen. Nathaniel kan een verlegen persoonlijkheid hebben rondom Zoetje, zo kan hij erg bedeesd zijn terwijl hij met haar praat. Hij heeft ook van die momenten waar hij erg beschermend is, vooral rondom Dake. Nathaniel heeft soms van die jaloerze momenten, zoals in hoofdstuk 9 en 11 (als je er voor kiest om bij Nathaniel te blijven) he zei dat hij verdrietig zou zijn als jouw Zoetje er voor koos om bij Dake te blijven in allebei de hoofdstukken. Vrienden en Familie Amber Nathaniel is Amber's oudere tweeling broer dat 3 minuten voor haar geboren was. Toen hij kind was peste hij Amber erg vaak, waardoor het vetrouwens tussen Nathaniel en zijn familie slechter werd, vooral van zijn Vader. Melody Melody had toegegeven dat ze Nathaniel leuk vind, maar werd afgewezen toen ze hem had verteld dat ze hem leuk vond omdat volgens hem, ze niet zijn type was. Ondanks dat, bleven ze normale vrienden, ookal is ze nog steeds verliefd op hem en kan ze erg jaloers worden als jouw Zoetje closer met hem wordt. Castiel Nathaniel en Castiel haten elkaar met grote passie. Ze zijn totaal het tegenovergestelde van elkaar: Castiel houdt van de kleur rood en heeft liever honden dan katten, Nathaniel houdt van de kleur blauw en heeft liever katten dan honden. Er werd onthuld in hoofdstuk 15 dat ze niet altijd hebben gehaat en dat Debora de reden was dat ze elkaar haatten. Natuurlijk waren ze toen niet zo super goed bevriend, maar ze hadden nog wel wat respect voor elkaar. Zoetje Als jouw Zoetje een goede relatie met hem hebt (zoals het praten over boeken, serieus zijn over school en katten leuk vind) met Nathaniel, zal hij lief en behulpzaam tegenover haar zijn, ookal kan hij wat ongemakkelijk zijn en bloosd hij veel wanneer hij bij jou is. In hoofdstuk 9, als jouw affiniteit hoog genoeg is, zal hij zeggen dat ze er goed uitziet in een bikini en begint hij iets op te noemen voordat hij daar van af dwaalt en bloost. Als jouw Zoetje een slechte relatie met hem heeft, is hij niet zo aardig. Manga Nathaniel Manga.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol1-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol4-Nathaniel.jpg Emoties Nath-normal.png Nath3.png Nath4.png Nath-facepalm.png 9Nath-normal.png 9Nath-epicfacepalm.png 9Nath-blush.png Episode11NathanielExpression1.png Episode11NathanielExpression2.png Episode11NathanielExpression3.png Episode11NathanielExpression4.png Episode15NathanielEmotion1.png Episode15NathanielEmotion2.png Episode15NathanielEmotion3.png Episode15NathanielEmotion4.png Afbeeldingen Picture.kiss!normal.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Nathaniel&Castiel.jpg Nathaniel-ep2.png Nathaniel-ep3.png Nathaniel-ep4.jpeg Nathaniel-ep5.jpeg Nathaniel-ep6.jpeg Nathaniel-ep7.jpeg Nathaniel-ep8.jpeg Illustration-Episode9-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-episode17-Ken,Nathaniel.jpeg Illustration-Event Christmas2014-All.jpg Feitjes *Zijn favoriete gerecht is spaghtetie carbonara of bolognese. *Zijn favoriete kleur is blauw. *Hij heeft eens gezegd dat hij een ex-vriendin had ook al heeft hij niet gezegd wie ze is of waarom ze uit elkaar gingen. *Nathaniel was gecreëerd het tegenovergestelde van Castiel te zijn, en dus is hij de gerespecteerde voorzitter van de studentenraad en heeft een typische, en een makkelijk persoonlijkheid. *ChiNoMiko heeft hem Nathaniel genoemd omdat ze de naam Nathan leuk vind. Category:Karakters Category:Kan je mee daten Category:Jongens Category:Index